


Imaginary Nightmares

by Agami_Shukagri, capricornkitty1975



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Magic, Multi, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agami_Shukagri/pseuds/Agami_Shukagri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: Akefia has been taking care of his little brother for a long time. Eventually they take in Yugi, Jonouchi, and Marik to save them from their unhealthy living arrangements. Now, they live in a shack, fighting to survive by stealing and bargaining for supplies and rations. The yami are unlikely saviors. They seem to be angels, but are they really?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



A/N: Hey guys! It's Shadow and Capricorn here! Hehes, this is another amazing collab of doom from us to ya'll! Of course it will be gifted to our fantastic sister, Jofisk. Love ya, girl! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything!

The shippings are Tender, Puzzle, Bronze, Caste, and Puppy.

Chapter 1

Malik looked at the others. "When can we go to them? I want the blond one to be mine." Malik whined. "I need to stabby stab."

Bakura chuckled lightly, "Patience, my dear friend. We'll have what belongs to us in due time."

Yami rolled his eyes, sighing. Really, how hard would it be to wait? He had been waiting for a while to turn that delectable, innocent morsel to...not so innocent. Looking around, he frowned. "Where is Atem and Seto?"

"They'll be here shortly," Bakura assured.

"Or right now," interjected Atem. "I apologize for the wait. Seto took a while."

Seto glared at Atem. "I had to make sure I had the correct appearance down. My puppy has particular...tastes."

"So does my thief, but you don't see me taking hours in front of the mirror," Atem teased him.

Seto glared, as Yami rolled his eyes. Malik went to the portal. "C'mon..." he whined.

Malik opened the portal, stepping through. Seto followed, as did Yami.

Atem and Bakura followed suit. The two stepped into the portal after them. They knew this will be fun.

***************

Akefia looked around the shack, sighing. The snow blew through the broken windows. He took his thin blanket and covered Yugi and Ryou, who were huddled on the floor for warmth.

Yugi shivered, used to the cold. He cuddled with Ryou trying to stay warm. The others lived there with them too.

Akefia frowned. He and Ryou lost their parents in a house fire when Ryou was only six and Akefia was nine. When Akefia heard he and Ryou were going to be split up, he took Ryou and ran. He tried to take care of Ryou. He found this abandoned house. Things were tight. He tried. Then Yugi came along. He was running from bullies and fell, hurting himself badly. Akefia couldn't leave him to die, so Yugi came to live with them after Akefia found out that Yugi's foster parents neglected him. It was tighter, but they managed.

Soon after Yugi had joined their family Marik and Jonouchi were taken in. Marik had suffered physical abuse from his father and Jonouchi had been dealing with a drunkard for a dad. Akefia had taken them in to save them from their unhealthy living arrangements.

Akeufa stepped outside, closing the door. He had to go try to find food for them all. At twenty, Akefia was the oldest, and he assumed responsibility for them, down to the youngest, Marik, at seventeen. Yugi and Ryou were eighteen, and Jonouchi was nineteen.

While he went out the snow continued to fall. It wasn't light. It was turning into a raging storm.

"Fuck." Akefia's cheeks were burning red, chapping. He decided to go to the restaurant dumpster right behind the shack. He started rummaging quickly, funding a bag of buns. Grabbing them, he headed back to the house.

Marik had tried getting a few twigs or branches to kindle the fire. It was growing cold and they all needed the warmth to keep them alive for another night.

***************

Ryou started coughing, quietly.

"Aw, poor little bunny," murmured a voice from the darkness that sounded like it was in Ryou's ear.

Ryou opened his eyes, looking around in fear. They were careful to not let anyone know where they were staying.

"You must be cold," murmured Bakura, staying hidden in the shadows for now.

Ryou nodded, tentatively. The voice sounded so nice and caring.

"Are you ill?" he asked as he had heard the coughing.

"N...no. I am fine." Ryou looked around for the voice. "Just a cold."

"I see," he mused. "I won't appear to you now, little dove. In due time...I will."

"But, why?" Ryou asked quietly. "Why won't you show yourself? Are you an angel?"

"A dark one, yes," he answered. "Patience is a virtue, Ryou. You'll be rewarded greatly if you wait."

Ryou nodded, huddling under the blanket, smiling. "I knew an angel would come." He coughed a bit more, then closed his eyes.

"Sleep well. Your cold will be gone when you wake," Bakura murmured in his slumbering target's ear before he vanished for the moment although he'll be back

***************

Meanwhile, the blonde was working with the fire. "Need help my broken phoenix?" A smooth voice floated through the darkness.

"Who the hell is there?" Marik whirled around, holding the poker in one hand.

Malik stepped out of the shadows. "I have been sent to help you." He grinned, rubbing his hands. "Let me help with the fire."

"Who sent you?" Marik asked.

Stepping beside Marik, he blew onto the fire, bringing it to life. "Who do you think? Someone who cares about you." He turned, smiling at Marik, his psychotic lavender taking in Marik's kind lavender.

"I see," he said, uncertain if he should lower his makeshift weapon or not.

"I am not going to hurt you...if I were, I would have done so already. Here..." pulling out two danish from a pocket, he smiled.

"Fine," he put the poker back where it should be, sitting down. "What's your name?"

"Malik." He sat down cross legged, ecstatic to finally be with the blonde. "Can I call you Phoenix?"

"Um, sure, but the name's Marik," he blushed.

Grinning, Malik opened the danish. "You have this one, you can share the other. You are too skinny, but still handsome." Malik grinned.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," he sweat dropped, reluctantly accepting the sweet.

Malik grinned. "It is a compliment. You are gorgeously gorgeous. Ooh, wait...sorry, not hitting on you, don't want your boyfriend or girlfriend to get mad at me."

"Don't have one," he said, munching on the danish. "So don't bother worrying about it."

"They are fucking insane then...and trust me, I know insanity." He giggled.

"I can tell," he grinned, licking his lips. "Nah, it's just from how home was like I don't really trust many people."

Malik frowned. "Yah, me too. People are bastards." Pulling out a pouch of poptarts, he handed that to Marik. "That way you can share with more."

"Thanks," he smiled, uncertain why this guy was being so nice.

"Awright, I gotta go. You take care. I will check on ya soon." Kissing Marik on the cheek quickly, he got up and blended into the shadows.

"That was strange," he muttered, putting the food up with the rest of their rations before he went to go try to get some sleep.

***************

Yami was watching Yugi sleep. He really was adorably innocent.

Yugi turned on his side, opening his eyes slightly as he thought he heard something.

"Is someone there?" he asked quietly as he didn't want to wake Ryou up.

Yami stepped out of the shadows, saying nothing, making no move to Yugi...just showing himself.

Yugi sat bolt upright. He glared daggers at the intruder, taking out his hidden knife.

"What do you want?" he growled, getting up slowly as he wouldn't let any harm come to him or Ryou.

Yami smiled in amusement. "Very sweet. But very ineffective. If I wanted to kill you, I would have." Eyes a dark crimson as he studied the cherubic figure, he withheld the comment he wanted to make, still not moving.

"Really? Then why haven't you?" he challenged.

"I have no desire to kill you." Yami stated simply. "Bed you, perhaps, but not kill you."

"Oh?" he raised a brow. "And what makes you think you're worthy of bedding me? I don't even know who the fuck you are."

Yami smirked. "You are a spitfire. I like that. I am your guardian angel." He conveniently left out the "shadow" part...

Yugi narrowed his eyes at him, "An angel? Yeah, I don't believe you."

Yami fluffed out white wings. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Yugi.

"You seem more like a demon than an angel," he commented dryly, not impressed.

Yami shrugged. "So I've been told." Clearing his throat, he eyed Yugi. Crouching down, he pulled out and laid down a sharp dagger. "It is for you. It is a returning dagger, so you can protect yourself"

He scowled, "I don't need your help."

"You don't. But help cannot hurt." He pushed it toward Yugi with his toe. "Besides, it might help the sleeping angel beside you." He nodded at Ryou.

Yugi threw the dagger at Yami, "Touch him and I'll kill you."

Yami dodged, catching the dagger easily. He would have to thank Malik for teaching him. Sighing, he looked at Yugi. "You really can be dense. I meant you could teach him to use it and that way it would return to him if you don't want it yourself." Yami rolled his eyes.

"I know what you said, bastard. Ryou was already taught how to fight," he hissed.

Yami smirked even more. "You are adorable." He was undressing Yugi with his eyes.

Yugi shifted on his feet uncomfortably, "No, I'm not."

Yami smiled, genuinely. It was refreshing that Yugi did not realize his attractiveness. It made him more attractive. "More than you know, sempai." He winked.

Yugi pouted, "I'm no sempai and if you're looking for one I'm not the right person."

Yami reached out a shadow tendril, stroking Yugi's cheek. "I know what I am looking for, and you are the right person."

Yugi shivered, "Um, yeah I don't think so."

Yami smirked. "Are you cold?" His baritone slid over Yugi like a satin blanket.

"W-Why do you care?" he grumbled, looking down.

"Sempai..." he walked over a couple steps. "Please let me warm you."

Yugi bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he wanted this guy to do what he wanted or to shove him away.

"Um, no it's not necessary," he muttered.

Smirking, Yami formed a coat in his hands. He held it out to Yugi. "Come, come...accepting a coat is innocent, right?"

"I guess," he shrugged, accepting the coat and draping it around his shoulders. "Thanks."

Yami smiled. "Anytime, sempai." Winking he blended into the shadows. The coat smelled of an exotic, intoxicating scent of Yami.

Yugi sighed, "He's gonna be the death of me someday."

***************

Outside, Atem appeared where Akefia was scavenging for food, "Are you looking for this?"

Akefia growled, holding the bag of buns he had found. Turning, he warily eyed Atem.

"I found this if you're interested," he grinned, holding out a pound of beef and some veggies. "Don't ask where though. You might not like the answer."

"Where?" Akefia wasn't going to poison his family.

He scowled, "The town nearby, fool. It's not poisoned or anything."

Akefia glared. "Why would I assume that...it's not like we are best friends or anything..."

"Doesn't matter," he said simply, giving it to him. "You need it. You can't go far with this storm raging at the moment."

Akefia looked at him, warily. "No, thank you."

"Too bad, you already have it," he smiled slyly, the items Atem had were now in Akefia's hands. "Though you should head back. The storm isn't going to go away for a while. You should head inside where it's warm."

Akefia glared at Atem. "It's not your place to take care of me and mine." He tried to hand the food back.

"Yes, well I did," he says before he vanished although he'd be watching.

Akefia glared. However, he couldn't just throw the food away. Sighing, he headed home.

***************

Jonouchi had been sleeping. It was warm. He was glad Marik had been able to get the fire going. He kept rolling around in his sleep.

"Heh. The puppy is sleeping in front of the fire." The cold voice said.

"Huh?" Jonouchi opened his eyes, thinking he heard something, yawning he sat up and looked around.

Seto appeared by the fire, the firelight flickering off his face. He looked familiar, as he had been invading Jonouchi's dreams, doing nothing more than sitting in them, looking tantalizing. "I said the puppy is sleeping in front of the fire."

"So?" he frowned, scratching the back of his neck as he thought he recognized this guy. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Seto just smirked. "Of course."

"Where?" he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You called to me. I'm from your dreams, puppy." Seto kept his face stoic, though he appreciated the sleepy look in his puppy's face.

"Called to you? Sorry, but you kinda lost me," he admitted sheepishly.

Seto walked over, looking down at Jonouchi. Crouching, he studied Jonouchi's face. "Remember, I've been in your dreams the past few nights?"

"Yeah," he nodded, blushing at how close the brunette was to him.

"What, puppy? What did you want? You called to me." Seto was so looking forward on crushing this mutt's dignity.

"Uh, I don't know," he blushed, looking up at him although confused as he wasn't sure how he could call on someone in his dreams, especially to someone so drop dead gorgeous.

Putting a hand on Jonouchi's cheek, he leaned closer. "Why are you blushing, puppy?" His minty breath washing over Jo's lips.

"No reason," he averted his gaze from him, uncertain why he felt nervous or weak in the knees towards this guy and his hand touching him wasn't helping him either.

Internally smirking at Jonouchi being so flustered, he leaned even closer, looking at Jonouchi through his lashes, lips inches from Jonouchi's. "Are you sure?" He whispered, eyes dark. "Could you be sick?"

"Nah, I'm not," he muttered, blushing furiously as he wasn't sure why this guy was teasing him so much. "I don't know you. Why would I call on someone I don't know?"

"That's what I'm asking you puppy. Did you need something? I don't know why you would call on me. What do you want?" He let his hand leave Jo's face, fingertips leaving a fire trail as he placed his arm on his crouched thigh, where his pants hugged his muscular thigh tightly.

Jonouchi gulped, trying not to look at Seto, "Um, I don't know."

"Want me to hazard a guess?" Seto whispered.

Jonouchi nodded, "Sure."

Seto smiled slyly and leaned in. "I think you wanted this, puppy." Seto leaned in, running his tongue over Jonouchi's lips before placing a light kiss on them.

Jonouchi closed his eyes, leaning against him. He guessed this is what he wanted. He was more confused than anything else.

Pulling back, Seto smirked. "I gotta go, puppy. See you later...probably in your dreams." Standing so his crotch was right in Jonouchi's face, he grinned, turning and disappearing in the shadows as Akefia walked in.

"Oh, Jo, you're up. Mind helping me with the food?"

"Yeah," he nodded, getting up to go help Akefia although his mind kept straying, thinking of the sex god that just vanished.

***************

Returning to the shadows, Malik opened the portal, allowing everyone to go. After the portal closed, Malik turned to the group. "That was freakin' awesome! When can we go back? I wanna go back to my phoenix!" Malik whined.

"Whenever you want to, cupcake," Bakura smirked.

Atem chuckled lightly, "Looks like you had fun, Seto."

Seto smirked. "Very much so. I enjoy playing head games with the mutt. It will be a great accomplishment to break his dignity...he is a proud one."

"Mm, so is my thief," Atem mused. "Well, the tough ones are always the most fun to crack."

Yami rolled his eyes. "It may be fun to crack the proud ones, but it is an accomplishment to taint the truly innocent, so I think that Malik, Bakura, and I will have the bigger accomplishments." Yami stated with a superior tone. Malik grinned and shook his head.

Bakura scoffed, "Speak for yourself, princess. The one you're after isn't truly innocent."

Atem shrugged, "Good luck, Yami."

Yami turned to his brother, his resolve weakening as he grinned at Atem. "Good luck to you. It's not like we are in a race. We can all win." Winking, he turned to Bakura. "Just because he has spunk doesn't mean he isn't innocent...his heart is still pure, just because he isn't so gullible and trusting as your little angel." He smirked at Bakura.

Atem placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know. Just be careful. I do worry about you."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Whatever. If I were you I'd listen to his warning."

A/N: Yays! That's the end of chappie one! I hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks to our fabulous sister, Jofisk, for editing. She's awesome. Hehes, so is my adoptive mother, Capricorn. Ya'll are the best! We hope everyone enjoyed. We'll have the next chappie out soon. Until then remember to review lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! It’s Shadow and Capricorn here! Time for the next chappie of this lovely story! Hehes, we’re so pleased everyone is loving it so far. I know we are with writing it. Hopefully everyone continues to enjoy it. Please R&R!

Chapter 2

The blizzard rolled through for three days. Luckily for the food Akefia...found...they boys were set for those three days. It seems that no one had mentioned their visitors to the others. However, on the third day, food had to be foraged, as the weather had finally let up enough. Agreeing on what each male needed to get, the five headed out of the house, splitting off in different directions.

"Are you looking for this, honey?" Bakura asked his snow white haired dove, appearing behind him.

Ryou squeaked, turning around, the ratted scarf around his head.

"Aw, you're so adorable," he smirked, reaching a hand up, cupping his face gently, his fingers stroking the pale flesh.

Ryou squeaked again. Eyes wide. "You...you came back, my angel!" Ryou threw himself on Bakura, hugging him tightly. "Th...thank you! And thank you for healing my cough!"

"You're welcome, dove," he held him tightly, kissing Ryou's cheek.

Ryou's face flushed fire. Pulling back, Ryou looked down. "S...sorry for being so forward. Would you like to walk with me while I go look for the vegetables?"

"It's fine," he assured, giving a slight smile. "I have a better idea, little dove."

He picked Ryou up, carrying him bridal style. He placed him down in front of the bin where the vegetables were waiting to be picked up.

Ryou blushed furiously. "Th...thank you..." Sighing, he looked at the vendor. "Hello. I'm here to do the washing so I can get some vegetables."

The vendor looked at Ryou. Smirking, he moved the scarf off of Ryou's head. "Sorry, no washing today. I could...exchange some other things for the vegetables though."

"He's with me," Bakura said, a fierce glare towards the vendor, placing an arm around Ryou's shoulders.

The vendor pulled away, face guarded. "Oh, well, sorry. No vegetables today."

"Will you take money for it?" Bakura asked, his hold on Ryou protective as he wouldn't let anyone steal what's his.

"Of course." The vendor stated, very business like.

Ryou turned to Bakura. "I...I don't have any money." His eyes cast downward, ashamed.

"I know. That's why I'm paying for it, bunny," he said simply. "How much?"

The vendor quoted a very fair price for the vegetables Ryou picked out.

Bakura rummaged in his duster for a moment before pulling out the amount, giving it to him, "Come, Ryou. Let's get you back home safely."

Ryou smiled happily with his purchases. "Thank you, my angel." Ryou said shyly.

"You're welcome, princess," he smirked lightly, taking Ryou back. "See you in your dreams."

Ryou looked down, blushing. "M...may I hug you goodbye?"

"No need to ask," he murmured, wrapping his arms around him gently.

Ryou hugged him tightly, smiling. He liked having a guardian angel. "Thank you, my Angel."

"You're welcome. Just remember I'm always watching..."

***************

Marik had gone off in the direction he needed to go. He huffed, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with any people that wouldn't sell to him or something. He was supposed to get the nuts and fruit.

Malik walked next to him, suddenly. "Hey Phoenix." He grinned crazily.

"Hey pineapple," he replied, still looking for what he was supposed to find.

Malik giggled. "I like that name. Whatcha lookin' for?"

"Nuts and fruit," he said, smiling lightly in return to him.

"Well, I'm nuts and fruit, so ya found it!" Malik giggled again.

Marik shook his head, "Um, yeah I noticed."

Malik grinned and walked with Marik in silence for a few moments. Approaching the vendor who sold the nuts, Malik stood back a little, to watch what Marik would do. Malik really wanted to stab something. He hoped problems would happen so he could stabby stab someone.

"I need some of your stuff," Marik said to the vendor.

The vendor looked at him. "How much ya got?"

"I can do washing or other odd jobs to pay for it," he offered.

"Fuck off. Last time you did that you broke three of my dishes." He turned away from Marik.

Marik grimaced, "Then what?"

Turning back around, the vendor shoved Marik off the porch. "Then nothing, you queer freak. I'm not gonna fuck..." No one ever got to figure out what the vendor wasn't going to fuck, as Malik sliced the vendor's throat, whispering, "Don't push my phoenix." Smiling at Marik, Malik stated happily, cleaning his blades as the body hit the floor, "Take what you want."

Marik just blinked back a few tears at that type of reaction. He nodded, grabbing what he needed. He went to the other bin and grabbed what fruit he could get as well.

Malik grabbed Marik's hands, unloading them. "Let the shadows carry them back for you." He nodded to some shadows, who took all the nuts and fruit the vendor had. Pulling Marik into his arms, he hugged Marik tightly. "Don't worry, phoenix...he is a dumb idiot, and his blood isn't even worthy to bathe in." Leaning back, he looked down into Marik's watery eyes, "You are not a freak. You are gorgeous, and anyone would be lucky to fuck you."

"Thanks," he said softly, holding onto Malik.

Malik held him. Kissing his temple, he led Marik back. "Hey, it was a good day. I got to stabby someone." Malik giggled, eyes slightly glazed.

He just held onto Malik for dear life. He didn't want him to vanish without a trace again unless he had to. He nodded, guessing he'd have to deal with a crazy person.

"Hey, Phoenix, you okay?" Malik pulled back a little bit, looking down at Marik.

"Are you going to disappear again?" he asked.

Malik smiled at Marik. "I gotta, I can't stay here forever...but I always come back." His eyes glazed over a bit more. "You'll not get rid of me. I always come back." He giggled again.

"Good," he smiled sadly, just holding onto Malik as if he'd slip through his fingertips at any moment.

"Wanna go stab someone?" Malik smiled. "It's a lot of fun!"

"Sure, it might be fun," he grinned.

Malik giggled, grabbing Marik's hand and dragging him back to town. Looking around for an easier mark for Marik, he found a drunk stumbling, urinating on a wall. "Here." Malik handed Marik a knife. "Go up quiet, aim for the side of the throat, jabbing in the jugular, if you can't make a clean, deep slice across the throat."

"Ok, gotcha," he grinned, taking the knife as he snuck up behind the guy and stabbed him in the throat a few times.

The drunk gurgled, falling in his piss, dying as he bled out. As the blood spilled from the bum, a piece of Marik's soul detached, attaching to Malik. Grinning evilly, Malik chuckled. "You're mine, now." He whispered, giggling, happier than he had been in a long time. You can't kill without losing a part of yourself.

"Yeah," he nodded, feeling weird though accepted it since he'd be linked to Malik for the rest of his life.

"Was it fun?" Malik giggled.

"Yep," he gave the knife back to him.

"You can keep it. You'll be needing it. OH, by the way." Pulling Marik to him, he hungrily kissed Marik. "That was hot." He whispered, eyes dark.

Marik panted lightly when his lips were released which tingled from the feeling.

"So are you," he blushed.

Malik smirked. "Better get ya back before your family comes out to lynch me, thinking I kidnapped you." Picking Marik up, he put Marik on his back, wrapping Marik's legs around Malik's waist and hurried to the house.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he teased, holding on tight to Malik so he wouldn't fall off.

"Mmm, maybe." Malik smirked. Dropping Marik at the door, he pulled Marik into a passionate kiss again. Pulling away, he bit his bottom lip. "I'll be back...really soon. Gotta keep ya wantin' for more. Keep the knife with ya at all times." He blended into the crowd.

"I will," he promised, blushing a furious shade of scarlet as he walked into the house.

***************

Yami was in the shadows, watching Yugi head to shopping. He was pleased to see Yugi wearing the coat he gave him.

Yugi had saved up enough money to buy the stuff he needed. At least he wouldn't have to deal with vendors aside from the comments about him being short. He kept his knives stashed in the coat. It still smelled of Yami. His mind has been drifting to his dark angel.

"Miss me?" The baritone drifted over Yugi as Yami fell in step by him.

"Maybe," he smirked, purchasing what he needed to get which was bread, potatoes, and stuff to restock on cooking and cleaning supplies.

Yami smirked back. "I missed you."

"Aw, that's cute," he giggled, carrying his stuff as he looked at his list to see what else he needed to get.

Yami took a bag as the only thing left was the cleaning supplies. That vendor always made snide comments about Yugi, his height, his sexuality, his manliness, etc.

"Oh great, now to deal with this bitch," Yugi muttered as he sighed, going to the right stand where he'd get the stuff, keeping his head down to avoid the vendor he despised.

"Oh, look...it's little Yugi...how are you doing today, short stuff?" The vendor, Anzu smirked at Yugi. Seeing Yami with him, She gulped. "Hi there, handsome...how are you?" She twisted her hair around her finger, smiling at Yami.

"Hey skank, can I get my stuff and leave?" he sneered. "He's with me. Touch him and I send you to hell where you belong. Got it? Good."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Please, faggot, he's too gorgeous for you. Even if he is queer, he'd never be with you, you little girl...you're too much of a bitch for him, whichever way he swings." Smiling back up at Yami, she licked her lips.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You're an idiot." Turning to Yugi, he pulled Yugi into a kiss, tongue begging for entrance to Yugi's mouth as he pulled Yugi to him, reaching down and grabbing Yugi's ass, picking Yugi up and setting him on the counter as he continued to kiss Yugi.

Yugi moaned against Yami's lips, kissing him hungrily back. He wrapped his arms around his neck. He grinded his hips against Yami, his eyes dark with raw emotion.

Yami dug his nails into Yugi's flesh, moaning back as well. Kissing down to Yugi's neck, Yami ground back against Yugi. "Damn, Yugi, you feel so good...and you taste amazing." His erection was pressing against his pants at being this close to his obsession.

"Yami, I want you, now," Yugi panted, pressing against him, feeling Yami's cock.

"Oh, fuck yea." Yami moaned, laying Yugi back on the counter, working on Yugi's pants. He cast shadows to grab Anzu, binding her to the chair, making her watch, as other shadows bound the door to avoid interruptions. Ripping off Yugi's pants, he groaned, taking Yugi in his mouth.

Yugi whimpered, his cock hardening at the feel of Yami's warm mouth. He reached over, stroking Yami's clothed erection.

Yami moaned. Picking Yugi up, he laid him on the ground as Yami stripped as well. Kneeling between Yugi's legs, fingers playing over Yugi's cock, he looked down at Yugi. He took two fingers, running them up to his mouth as he stared at Yugi. Sucking and wetting them, he started working to make Yugi stretch enough for him. "Ready, Aibou?" He whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded, shivering at Yami's touch as he waited in anticipation for his angel to make him his.

Smiling, Yami slid in, gently, slowly, as to cause as little pain as possible. He wanted to taint this gorgeous light, make this light his, but not hurt him unnecessarily.

Yugi moaned, arching his back. He tightened around him when Yami was fully inside.

"Fuck, you feel good," he moaned.

"Aibou...y...you feel amazing." Yami panted. Gripping Yugi's hips, Yami started pumping in and out. Anzu was pissed being forced to watch. She couldn't close her eyes or turn her head. What a waste for this gorgeous man to waste it on the pipsqueak.

Yugi moaned. He trembled in pleasure, loving the way Yami felt inside of him. He liked being able to smell Yami's intoxicating scent so close to him aside from the coat.

Yami started pumping him, harder and faster. Growling, watching Yugi, he grabbed Yugi and started stroking Yugi in time to his thrusts.

Yugi moaned. His cock twitched in Yami's grasp. He panted, not sure if he could hold on for long. Especially with how good it felt feeling Yami's hands on his flesh.

"C'mon, Aibou...cum for me." Yami purred, stroking and rubbing Yugi.

"Yami, fuck yes," he moaned out, releasing his seed onto the angel's hands.

Groaning, twitching, Yami came inside Yugi. Sweating, shaking, he smirked at Yugi. "You were amazing. And you are still adorable." Internally, Yami was smirking. He knew Yugi would be good...and he was...and, Yugi was playing into his hands.

"So are you," he pouted, panting as he tried to regain his breath from this, coming down from the orgasmic high.

Yami smirked. Helping Yugi up, he helped Yugi to get dressed as well as himself. Walking behind the counter, he grabbed the rest of the supplies, leaving the proper amount of money. Grabbing a bag and Yugi's waist, he walked out with a "See ya." and a smirk over his shoulder at Anzu, and a sticky spot on the floor.

Yugi leaned against Yami for support, "You're gonna be the death of me someday."

Smirking, Yami kissed Yugi's temple. "Nope. I'll protect you...even from myself." He winked, taking Yugi back home. "I'll see you soon." Leaning down, he kissed Yugi again.

"See ya," he kissed him back, taking the stuff and putting it away once Yami had left.

***************

Atem had been watching Akefia. He knew the other male didn't exactly want him yet. He knew eventually he can work his way under the thief's skin. Until then he'll just watch and wait.

Akefia glared into the shadows. "I know you are there, Stalker." He huffed, stopping.

"Aw, that's so nice of you to say, muffin," he teased as he appeared before him.

"What do you want? Why do you keep following me?"

"I want you," he stated simply, a sly grin on his lips. "Though you seem more like the hard to get type."

"Look, I don't know you. And I don't sleep around. I got enough problems and a boyfriend ain't one extra I need. Bye." He turned and headed off in the opposite direction.

"That's a shame," he murmured, watching him go although he is persistent and won't give up that easily.

***************

Seto watched Jonouchi from the shadows.

Jonouchi scratched the back of his neck, "Damn it, what did I need to get again?"

Seto chuckled. Stepping out, he smirked. "Meat." He said simply, but utterly suggestively.

"Oh...yeah," Jonouchi blushed, going to the right stand, hoping he had the right stuff to bargain for the meat.

Seto walked behind him, watching the scene unfold.

"I need to get some meat," Jonouchi told the vendor.

"How much?" The vendor asked, bored.

"A pound," he told him.

Wrapping it up, he looked at Jonouchi, telling him the price.

Jonouchi scrounged around his person, coughing up the dough. He hand it over to pay for the meat he needed to bring back.

Vendor took it, nodding and counting it. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jonouchi said farewell before walking back the way he had come, trying hard to not be distracted by the handsome dragon following him.

"Why do you call me at night, puppy?

He had caught up, whispering in Jonouchi's ear

Jonouchi shivered, "Um, beats me. How am I supposed to know?"

"You're the one calling me...puppy." Seto whispered, hot breath on Jonouchi's ear.

"Why do you call me that?" he grumbled, stepping into the shack, putting up the meat.

Seto followed him in. "Because...you roll on the floor in front of the fire like a puppy dog. You're loyal to your friends, like a dog." Seto reached around him from behind, his hand sliding down Jonouchi's arm as he shut the door.

Jonouchi pouted, "Doesn't mean I am one."

Right in Jonouchi's ear, Seto whispered, "Really?" Leaning up close from behind Jonouchi.

Jonouchi tensed slightly, narrowing his eyes as he wasn't sure what type of game this guy is playing with him.

"Yeah," he replied, stepping forward slightly to put a little distance between them.

Seto smirked. Finally! He was getting a response from him. "Mutt, I do believe that you are a puppy."

"Don't call me a mutt," he growled, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, are you getting feisty? Perhaps you called me because you want to fight."

"Yeah, maybe," he said, annoyed as he turned around to face him. "Can you fight?"

Smirking, Seto simply nodded.

"Show me," he challenged.

Seto nodded, slipping off his shirt, assuming a rather martial art stance. "Come at me." He stated simply.

"Ok," he said, trying to land a punch on Seto.

Seto easily dodged, smacking Jonouchi's ass as he side stepped.

Jonouchi growled, still trying to land a punch on him. He didn't know that's what Seto was after, but he was still in it for a real fight.

Seto stepped aside again, pinning Jonouchi to the ground, arm behind his back, knee in the center.

Jonouchi struggled, trying to get out from under him. He wasn't succeeding, but he'd at least try.

Leaning down again, Seto smirked. "Aww, the poor puppy can't get out. So sad."

"Fuck off," he growled, still trying to wriggle out from under him.

Seto stepped off. "Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" Seto's eyes sparkled.

“What do you mean?" he asked, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"You beat me, you can have 1 wish. I beat you, I get 1 wish." Seto stated coolly.

"Ok, deal," he said, getting back onto his feet.

"Do we say the wish first?" Seto's lips twitched in a smirk.

Jonouchi raised a brow, "Shouldn't we see who wins first?"

"Fine." Seto smirked.

"Good," Jonouchi tried to land a punch.

Seto sidestepped it again.

Jonouchi tried to land a kick. He was getting annoyed that none of his attacks were landing at all.

Seto smirked, kicking Jonouchi's legs out from under him, putting his foot on Jonouchi's chest.

"No fair," he pouted, trying to throw Seto off of him.

"So, I win."

Seto looked triumphantly down at Jonouchi.

"What's your wish?" he asked, huffing in annoyance at being defeated.

Holding out a dog collar and leash, he smirked. "You can have one of two options."

"What are they?" he asked warily.

"Well, in either you are wearing the dog collar and leash. But I can take you for a walk, or I can fuck you." Seto deadpanned.

"Both," Jonouchi grinned. "Unless you can't handle it."

Seto smirked. "Oh, I can handle it. I think I'll fuck you first, though." Slipping the collar on, he tugged on it. "C'mon puppy."

"Ok," he hesitantly went along, following the dragon.

Taking Jonouchi to his room, he turned. "Now...I think I'd like my puppy to strip." Seto waved a hand and a comfortable looking bed appeared that Seto sat down on. He was not going to sit on the floor. Eww.

Jonouchi slowly stripped in front of Seto. He was blushing, nervous as he wasn't sure if he was good enough.

Seto's eyes went dark, licking his lips at his puppy. "Now, crawl over to me." Seto croaked out, tugging on the chain.

Jonouchi crawled over to Seto. He was now on the bed in front of him, looking up at him as he was on his knees.

Seto was hard watching Jonouchi. Taking in a ragged breath, he whispered, "Kiss me."

"Where, Master?" he breathed out, looking Seto up and down appreciatively.

Seto shivered. "Your choice."

Jonouchi smirked. He let his hands stroke Seto's cock. He leaned down, kissing the head of it, giving a teasing lick.

Seto shivered. Eyes darkening, he pulled on the leash. "Puppy, come."

Jonouchi looked up, unsure as to where his master wanted him to go now.

Seto was pulling him up towards his face.

Jonouchi obliged, reaching up to kiss the brunette on the lips. He moaned at how good he tasted.

Seto pulled Jonouchi to him, flipping him over on Jonouchi's back as he worked off his pants. Kissing down Jonouchi's chest and abdomen, he looked up at Jonouchi, eyes dark.

Jonouchi whimpered at seeing those eyes. It made him want him. He bucked his hips, wondering if Seto would just take him right then and there.

Looking at Jonouchi's length and girth, Seto smiled appreciatively. "On your knees." Seto commanded.

Jonouchi did as his master demanded. He was on his knees, looking up he wondered what Seto wanted.

Positioning himself behind Jonouchi, Seto started rubbing his cock along Jonouchi's bum.

Jonouchi whimpered, pressing back against Seto. He just wanted the dragon to fuck him already.

Smirking, Seto leaned down, in Jonouchi's ear. "You know, if we do this, you're mine." He hissed seductively.

"Do I get to keep you then? 'Cause if I don't I'm gonna go crazy with you haunting me," he muttered.

"Of course." Seto whispered, flicking his tongue over Jonouchi's ear. "But you'll be my puppy."

"Good," he growled, still pressing against Seto's cock.

Seto smirked. Gently sliding in, letting Jonouchi's body naturally adjust to inch by painful, precum soaked inch, Seto finally filled Jonouchi completely.

"Fuck, you're big," he grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Want me to stop?" Seto asked sweetly.

"Nope," he replied, his body getting accustomed to the size.

Seto smirked. Once finally in, he started moving slowly, teasing Jonouchi, then pushing in and hitting that bundle of nerves that felt so good.

Jonouchi moaned, arching his back. It felt so good. He didn't want Seto to stop.

"Does my puppy like this?" Seto asked breathily, as even he had to admit that Jonouchi felt amazing.

"Yeah," he panted, moaning lightly.

"Good." Picking up the pace a little, he was still careful to not go too hard and hurt his dog. He wasn't that into pain.

Jonouchi panted. He moaned, letting Seto set the pace.

Seto moaned as well. "You're so tight, Jo." Seto panted as well

"Good," he panted, moaning in pleasure each time Seto thrusted back into him.

Seto kept it up for a bit, but couldn't hold out long, as Jonouchi felt amazing. Finally, he pulled out, cum coating Jonouchi's legs, breathing heavy.

Jonouchi panted, trying to regain his breath. He wondered why Seto had pulled out at the last minute.

"Don't want my puppy to have puppies. Roll over." Seto commanded, out of breath.

"Aw, you're no fun," he teased, rolling over for him.

Seto went down on Jonouchi, finishing the job.

Jonouchi blushed. He had released as well from the attention Seto had given him.

Seto smirked when he saw that he didn't have to finish. "Well...that moves things along. Now, come. We need a shower." Waving his hand, an elaborate shower system appeared.

"Alright," he said, following along with the tugs of the chain leash.

Seto smirked, putting Jonouchi into the shower. Cleaning and teasing, a smile tugged at Seto's lips. "Have to make sure my dog is clean."

"Fine," he pouted, letting him clean him.

Seto was evil, cleaning Jonouchi carefully.

"Thanks," Jonouchi muttered when he was done getting washed.

Handing Jonouchi ONLY leather pants, Seto waited.

Jonouchi put them on. He was a little hesitant.

"Let's go." He smirked

"Where?" he asked.

"Out. To the park." Seto smirked.

"Why there?" he asked.

"Cause dogs like parks."

"It's ok I guess," he muttered.

Seto took Jonouchi to the park. Walking into the club, it was a furry club.

Jonouchi followed where he was being tugged. He looked around at the new area. He was a little nervous. He's never been to a place like this before.

Seto went and sat down, ordering a drink. He tugged Jonouchi beside him.

There were comfy mats on the floor.

Jonouchi sat on the mat beside his master's feet.

Seto looked at Jonouchi. "Want something?"

Jonouchi shook his head, "No, I'm good."

Seto drank, enjoying the music.

Jonouchi looked down, not bothering his master. He just left him alone as he sat on the plush mat.

"Puppy, want to dance?"

"I...don't know how," he admitted.

Seto smirked, standing, holding out his hand.

Jonouchi hesitantly took it. He was a bit nervous. He's tried dancing before and it didn't work out well.

Seto led him onto the dance floor for a slower song. Wrapping the leash around his wrist, he held Jonouchi's hands. "Follow my lead." Seto stated.

"Ok," he agreed, doing as he was told.

Seto was a natural teacher and very easy to learn from.

Jonouchi still managed to step on Seto's toes every once in a while.

Seto smirked. After a while, he took Jonouchi home. "Well, good night, puppy." He whispered at the door, lips inches from Jonouchi's.

"Night," he nodded, lying down in bed, uncertain of how he felt about this.

A/N: Yays! That’s the end of the chappie! We hope everyone enjoyed. Of course we dearly thank our amazing sister, Jofisk, who is the awesome woman editing our stories. Until next time please remember to review lovelies!


End file.
